


Press The Button

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Show Level 'Science', Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: When Harry comes to E1 for a visit, Cisco has a surprise for him. Set sometime during Season Three.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry!

One hot summer's day, Harrison was finally admitting to himself that he missed Cisco, so he sent a message to him on their inter-dimensional communicator.

"Jesse, I'm going to Earth-2 now. Do you want to come?"

She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'd love to, but I need to go around Central City and make sure that everything's okay."

Then a slow smile came to her face."Meeting anyone in STAR Labs? Or just all of them?"

"Maybe Ramon, why do you ask?"

She leaned forward to give Harrison a hug. "I just want to see you happy." 

A glowing breach opened for him in the middle of his house, and he hugged his daughter back while giving her a kiss on the forehead and a slight, fond smile. "See you in a day or so. Be careful out there!"

Harrison grabbed his trusty backpack, slid on his glasses and leapt through to the other dimension. 

The first thing Harrison noticed was that the cool air in the other STAR Labs hit his bare lower legs. The second was that Cisco was waiting for him, wearing his Vibe goggles and ordinary clothes while standing on his own in the breach room.

Harrison sighed in relief. "I should work on my house's air conditioning system, it's inferior to this one."

Silence.

"What?"

Cisco's eyes seemed to be fixed on his lower legs. "Is that... a skirt?"

Harrison glanced down at his outfit - the black linen was looking as it always did. "Yes, Ramon. Skirts are really comfortable in warmer weather. You should try one."

Cisco's expression was unreadable behind the goggles, but he took them off after a moment and walked over to hug Harrison as he removed his backpack.

"You are a strange, strange man." 

They walked out of the breach room together. 

Cisco's hand went downwards, and rubbed Harrison's thigh. "Come back to my place? Caitlin and H.R. are holding the fort down, and I have some things to show you there."

"I suppose the charm of christening this STAR has worn out." 

Cisco laughed. 

They continued walking down the corridor, an arm around each other. Cisco quickly texted Caitlin with one hand to let her know where he was going. "She says she'd rather I go than one of them walk in on us again."

Harry was amused. "I'd never seen Barry with that red a face before."

"Serves him right for barging in without knocking." 

Cisco seemed to be more anxious as they moved towards the exit, so Harry eventually asked, "Why do you look so nervous, Ramon?" 

"I don't know about your Earth, but men in skirts aren't that common here." 

"They aren't common there either. I didn't realize you were so scared of being seen with me."

"No, no, not at all! I just wonder if you'll attract too much attention for looking like Murderer Wells."

"Ah, the one who wasn't actually a Wells at all." Harrison snapped back, clearly tired of the whole conversation. "Why do you always insist on saying that he was one of us, when he stole my counterpart's body?"

Cisco removed his arm from Harry's waist and said, "Do you want to risk the journey, or not?"

Harrison paused, a few feet away from the glass door. "Look, the laughter and jeers of a few randoms means nothing to me. It shouldn't mean anything to you either." 

Cisco shrugged, before walking to the door and holding it open for Harrison.

"No, wait. Is my doppelganger around? We could use his facial transmogrification device."

"Aha!" Cisco jogged back into the labs, calling out for H.R.. He returned a few minutes later with the device.

"As long as we return it later, it should be fine." 

Cisco then fiddled about as he connected the tiny device to Harrison's jacket, smiling in triumph as his face morphed into Randolf Morgan's. 

Their journey squashed into Cisco's little car was quick, and they were soon at his apartment. Harrison removed the transmogrifier, placing it on a kitchen counter that he knew particularly well after one memorable evening. 

This time, Cisco led him into his bedroom by the hand, only letting go to open a drawer. "This is the first thing I wanted to show you."

It was a huge firm dildo, made out of a type of metal Harrison recognized as similar to that used in the Vibe gauntlets combined with a softer covering; he glanced at Cisco with a questioning look. 

"I thought you'd like it." 

Harrison took it in his hand, feeling the heft of it. Something about it pinged him as a little strange, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Cisco took the dildo from Harrison's hand and placed it on the bed. "Enough of that, there's something else I want to show you."

He took a deep breath before opening a closet door. "I've not really shown this to anyone before, but..."

He dug around among a large number of hoodies, and pulled out a dark purple dress with patterns of stars and galaxies printed on the cloth. It had a slightly puffed out skirt in the style Harrison was accustomed to seeing on his Earth. 

Harrison blinked at it. "Stars... of course it has stars. I was expecting something with a cartoon logo of some kind."

"I did think about-" Cisco paused. "You're not shocked?" 

"Why should I be, Ramon? I've worn skirts since before Jesse was born."

There was a pause as they both looked at the dress; Cisco awkwardly stroked the scalloped neck.

"Put it on for me."

Cisco looked at Harrison and swallowed. "Say please."

Harrison looked at Cisco's face, just above his eyes. "Please wear it." 

Cisco shoved him out of the bedroom and into the hallway, shutting the door after him. 

Harrison walked back towards the kitchen. A few minutes of poking around - and marvelling at the number of sugary cereals and hot sauces there were in the cupboards - later, Cisco yelled that he could come in. Harrison opened the bedroom door.

Harrison found his mouth opening as he gazed at Cisco. He was standing there, looking anxious in bare feet and a just below knee-length dress that curved outwards at his hips. The top part was a sleeveless halter neck, cupping around Cisco's chest.

"You like it?" Cisco asked.

Harrison could only nod. 

"I have some makeup as well," Cisco continued, looking more confident. "I could put that on if you like?"

"I can do that for you? I've worn some myself in the past." 

"Next you'll be telling me you have a drag queen persona."

"How did you know about that?"

"Are you serious...?"

"You'll never know, Ramon."

Cisco brought out a small box of cosmetics from a bedside drawer; Harrison gently pushed Cisco in front of a wall-length mirror, and opened the box, looking at the contents. 

Harrison started with some black mascara and eyeliner, applying both on Cisco's eyes with a careful hand. He then rummaged around for some dark red lipstick. 

"This feels good," Cisco commented. "No-one's ever done it for me before."

"Aren't there any local gay or drag clubs, Ramon?"

Cisco shrugged. "There are, but I've never felt like I wanted to go to one dressed like this." 

Harrison grunted in acknowledgment as he brought out some blush, then dropped the little compact on the floor. He knelt down to pick it up.

"Don't break it, Harry," Cisco said.

Harrison glanced up as he picked the blush up. "No, it looks fine. Some seems to have fallen on your skirt," and he pointed to a stain of pink powder. 

Cisco grumbled with annoyance, lifting up the skirt so he could dust it off. 

"You're not wearing any underwear?"

"I feel silly wearing boxers in this dress. Itches a lot though." 

Harrison put the blush back in the box and placed it on a bedside cabinet. 

"I have a better idea for what to do with our time," he said, as he pulled Cisco towards him by the cinched-in waist. 

They kissed, the freshly applied lipstick smearing a little onto Harrison's lips. 

Harrison's hands soon slid downwards, feeling the softness of Cisco's shaved legs and thighs underneath the harsh netting of the underskirt. He eventually reached Cisco's hardening dick, and stroked it for a few moments before withdrawing his hand, smoothing down the dress and admiring the bulge in the fitted skirt's shape. 

"Is that all, Harry, because-"

"All in good time, Ramon." Harrison knelt on the floor, taking off his glasses and moving his head inside the dress and upwards. He reached the cock before sliding the tip into his mouth. It tasted _familiar_. 

Cisco pulled the skirt up so he could grab onto Harrison's hair. Harrison opened his mouth wider, letting more of the cock slide in. The slight lipstick mark around the tip was washed off by Harrison's tongue as he licked his way up the dick. He used his hand to rub and stimulate the shaved balls, occasionally moving to lick at them with a practiced tongue.

"Faster," Cisco gasped, pulling Harrison's head back towards his dick.

He held onto Harrison, making sure that his mouth stayed firmly on his cock until Cisco came.

Harrison knelt back, swallowing the come as he looked up.

Cisco was a mess - his lipstick was smudged from the kiss, and the force of his orgasm had pushed tears out of his eyes so the eyeliner and mascara was dripping down his cheeks.

Harrison thought he looked beautiful. 

"Now it's my turn," Cisco said, as he moved on wobbly legs towards the bed and sat down, clutching the dildo. 

Harrison stood up, removed his shirt and vest, then he took off his boots and socks and started to unzip his skirt. 

"No, leave the skirt on. Just the skirt?"

Harrison glanced at Cisco. "You've been watching that porn again, haven't you?" 

"Yup. And you were having so much fun with my dress..."

Harrison grunted and pulled down his underwear. It was a plain pair of black cotton men's briefs that had a slight damp spot from his cock. 

"No women's silk, Harry?"

"You try having women's underwear when your daughter might see it in the laundry." 

"...Fair enough," Cisco shrugged. "Maybe we can look for something nice online later? You can keep it here if you like."

"That," Harrison turned towards Cisco, "makes sense." 

Cisco smiled. "We can get matching pairs."

"Very cute, Ramon."

"No, seriously, we could -"

Harrison held his hand up to Cisco's mouth. "You're always like this after coming... Enough talk for now." 

He removed his hand. 

"Nah," Cisco said, before picking up the dildo.

"Look at what I can do with it, though." Cisco laid the flat, flared base on his hand and concentrated; the toy quivered and glowed as it vibrated up towards the tip, and there were visible pulses issuing out of the tip. 

"Does this work with your vibes?"

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet."

Glare. 

"... It absorbs my vibes and reformulates them into gentler pulses so I won't harm anyone using them, but it's still as strong as anything on the market today." 

"We'll see about that," Harrison muttered. 

"Oh? You're judging my engineering without testing out the product? How lazy of you, Harry."

"Lazy? No. Have you tested what it does to people's insides? I don't want to have mine mangled from using this."

Cisco grimaced. "I've tested it on myself, and I can promise that that won't happen."

"But you're a meta, and I'm not."

"...I'll be really, really careful? The gentlest of vibes, the softest of prostate massages, the-"

"Couldn't you do that directly, using your hands?"

"Not in the detailed, gentle focus this toy can manage."

"You sound like a sex toy salesman, Ramon." Pause. "Okay, I'll try it. But if something goes wrong, I will tell you so for the rest of time." 

Harrison opened a bedside cabinet drawer in search of lube, found some, and grumpily squirted it over the dildo. The material was pleasant to touch - with a slightly lifelike coating, but with an obvious core of metal. Harry started to rub in the lube. 

"Gimme that." Cisco took it from his hands, coated it with the substance, and held the flared base while he closed his eyes and concentrated. The dildo began to glow slightly at the center. 

"There, it's powered up. It won't start until you press this button." which he did, causing it to vibrate, with more visible vibes pulsing from the tip. 

"Lasts for ten minutes." Cisco switched it off again; the faint glow continued. 

Harrison rolled up his skirt, bunching it around his hips. He settled on the bed on his stomach.

"Lift up your ass a little - there." Harrison could feel the toy sliding in slowly.

When it was most of the way in, Cisco pressed the button. The vibrations were ...pleasant. Harrison shuddered.

Cisco pulled the skirt back down again over the dildo and Harrison's legs. 

Harrison slowly, carefully rolled onto his side. "Come here."

Cisco smugly grinned at him before settling in next to him, stroking his hair. "How do you like my vibes?"

Harrison opened his mouth to reply and found himself moaning; Cisco gave him a kiss on the lips, and stayed there for some time.

They separated. Harrison's hand moved towards Cisco's chest, sliding under the dress to rub at his nipples just the way Cisco liked it. He fondled the nipples, pinching them a little as he pulled Cisco's pecs over the harsh edge of the dress. 

Harrison's breathing became deeper as the toy worked on him. He moaned a little again.

Cisco settled in next to him once more before he rolled up Harrison's skirt again, gently pushing the fabric up his thighs with gentle rubs and stroking. Cisco then tucked his hair behind his ear, before kneeling down on the bed and moving downwards as he started to suck Harrison's dick while rubbing at his own.

The pleasure he was feeling was intense; he was being double-ended by both Cisco's vibes that seemed to be directly working over his prostate, and Cisco's mouth as he licked and sucked his way up his cock.

Harrison came soon after. Cisco had moved away as soon as he tasted Harrison's come, so it squirted over his face and hair. The toy was _still_ going. gently focused on his prostate almost as if Cisco himself were focused on sending his vibes up his hole. The sensation was overwhelming, and he tried to speak and say so but was unable to. 

Cisco came all over his own dress, and he looked at it slightly grumpily before trying to soak it up with a tissue. 

"I wonder what the dry cleaning people will say?"

Harrison was looking at him from half-lidded eyes. He croaked out, "Nothing, Cisco, they're used to weird stains." 

"He speaks! And uses my first name!"

Grunt. 

The dildo had finally powered down, so Cisco reached behind Harrison, pulling up the skirt with some difficulty to pull it out. It slid out of Harrison's hole with minimal difficulty, and Cisco placed it on the bed. The toy trembled occasionally by itself. 

Meanwhile, Cisco was unzipping himself from the stained dress, leaving it on the floor. 

Harrison moved a little, reaching out for the bottle of water sitting on the cabinet, and found that something in his hand was pushing it away. He moved his hand nearer, and a gentle gray _pulse_ came out, pushing the bottle to the floor where it rolled around. 

"Huh," Cisco said, before getting up to examine both the bottle and Harrison's hand. Finally, he gently vibed at Harrison's hand and was met with a faint energy reaction in response. 

"I think - I'm not Caitlin and I don't have any test equipment here but I _think_ \- that you've got some of my powers now. At least for a little while."

"I'm not a meta."

"Well, you probably weren't yesterday. Or just before I fucked you with my dildo."

"Oh, _Ramon_ ," Harrison groaned, before thinking for a few moments. He frowned, looking at the back of his own hand. Another small blast of energy came out of the front, disappearing down his legs.

"I _told you_ that this might happen."

"No, you were worried about internal damage, not being given meta powers without an particle accelerator!"

"We'll have to study this scientifically."

"By using the toy again?"

"Not right now, Ramon. But in controlled conditions."

Cisco nodded, before adding, "Also we should probably let Caitlin know." 

"Snow's expertise would be valuable, yes." 

"I'm a mess. Shower time?"

"Yeah."

They headed to Cisco's bathroom, which had a surprisingly beautiful shower that was wide enough for both of them. 

They stepped under the water's warmth. Harrison couldn't lift things with the random pulses flowing out of his hands, so he grumpily submitted to Cisco washing him all over with some shower gel.

Once dried, Cisco got dressed in fresh clothes. 

"Harry, didn't you bring any clean clothes with you?"

"At the bottom of the backpack."

Cisco pulled out some boxers and a new long-sleeved t-shirt. 

"No spare skirt or jeans?"

"I didn't think they were needed."

"Maybe you should keep some clothes here for next time, Harry? Also your skirt is super crinkly."

"It doesn't bother me, Ramon." 

Cisco slowly dressed Harrison. Soon he ended up near Harrison's waist as he pushed the boxers into position. 

He paused. "Stop me from swallowing you, or we'll need another shower."

Harrison's dick twitched, but he said, "Ramon, hurry up, we have experiments to do."

Cisco continued his task. "Yeah, true." 

Soon they were both ready. Cisco re-affixed the transmogrifier and created Randolf's face over Harrison's; they headed back to STAR Labs, now with the (thoroughly cleaned) dildo accompanying them. 

The drive was even shorter than before, as it was now later in the day and any rush hour crowds had gone. Soon, they had pulled up into the STAR parking lot, and headed into the building.

They walked into the cortex to find Caitlin and H.R. still there, Caitlin leaning over a computer and H.R. playing with his drumsticks. Harrison removed the transmogrifier and threw it back at H.R., who managed to catch it with his drumstick before saying:

"Hey, handsome, that's the only one I have! Nice skirt."

Before they were distracted by Harrison's sartorial choices, Cisco spoke. "Anyway, we came back because... show them, Harry," he said, poking Harrison in the side with a finger. 

Harrison lifted his hand as he'd seen Cisco do several times, squinting as he willed the power to come out. It eventually did, but was visibly weaker than it had been at first; if it hadn't been for the harsh Cortex lighting, Harrison doubted the pulse would have been noticeable. 

He looked at the other occupants. Caitlin and H.R. seemed shocked. 

"Wh- how did this happen?" Caitlin asked, while H.R. picked up his drumsticks and began to rhythmically tap them against each other. 

"Uh, it's a long story-" Cisco began.

"He made a sex toy that could shoot vibes, and used it on me," Harrison interrupted.

Silence as he dug around for the toy in his backpack, and dragged it out. It looked fairly obscene in the Cortex. 

H.R. was the first person to recover themselves. "You're telling me that... sex can give you superpowers?"

"A toy can, idiot." 

"But toys are used while having sex, so-"

"Enough of this," Harrison interrupted. He handed the dildo to the still-shocked Caitlin, who almost dropped it. "Snow, Ramon, run those tests and see what causes your powers to multiply like that."

He stomped off, hearing H.R. say, "No, don't follow him," to someone. 

He went to the room Jesse and he had shared when they were hiding from Zoom on this Earth, and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jesse's ornaments were still around; the Big Belly Burger poster remained hanging up on the wall. 

Harrison dozed off. 

A while later, he was gently shaken awake by Cisco. 

"We ran those tests, after working out how to do them," Cisco said. "It can apparently give meta powers for an hour or so, as least with one usage. We'll need to run more tests on living tissue before we knew the results of repeated use; Caitlin is doing that right now." 

"So my powers are gone?" Harrison lifted up his hand and tried to push the vibes out as he had done before. Nothing happened. 

He felt oddly bereft.

"It was... okay having a meta power," he stiffly admitted. 

Cisco kissed him. "Want to come back to mine? We can leave the toy here for more testing."

"Maybe - _after_ the proper R  & D has been carried out, _Ramon_ , we can use it again. I wonder if it'd amplify your powers?"

"Oooh, it might! That would be handy. And we could make something that's not a sex toy and does the same thing for before a battle, Barry would appreciate that..."

"Think about it later, Ramon." 

"But the _possibilities_ , Harry!" 

They walked out of the room holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly cheered on by Preussisch_Blau, and betaed by Preussisch_Blau and Politeandnotgay. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
